


24 I Love You's

by mellyb6



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesiness, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Cuteness overload, December - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Love, Love Quotes, M/M, Massages, a bit of sexy, perfect boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/pseuds/mellyb6
Summary: Aramis and Porthos make their own Advent Calendar. Sweetness ensues.





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CanadianGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/gifts).



> Last December marked the first Portamis story I ever wrote. A short Christmas fic for @CanadianGarrison. The rest is now history. I will write this ship even from my grave but to celebrate this anniversary I thought I'd spend the entire 24 days to Christmas posting cute drabbles about these two. So enjoy!

Some time down the road, Aramis will claim that he got that fantastic idea himself. To stop bying Advent calenders with sorry chocolates inside and to create their own. In fact, he got the idea from a mother talking with one of his co-workers at the daycare and then one evening, he stopped by the craft store. To come home with a huge wooden house with 24 little boxes to decorate and fill with whatever they like.

 

With pain and glitter and stickers and it made for a colourful Saturday afternoon in November for him and Porthos to create their very own Advent Calendar. Because Christmas is their favorite holiday in the entire world, they cannot get enough of all the decoration, of the Christmas trees, angels and reindeers everywhere in town and inside their appartment.

 

And now, they have a spectacularly bright house sitting in the living room. One they've spent days not daring touch, fearing that the paint wasn't dry enough. If you ask anyone, it looks like something that a three-year old could have done. Which makes Aramis even prouder. It's perfect. It's filled with little surprises to make it through December.

 

He's excited, too, because he is the first one to open a little box. So excited that he rushed to it upon waking up.

 

Three cookies inside the small blue pouch. Each one with a word written in red frosting. An “I”, a “love” and a “you.”

 

“I didn't make the cookies, though,” Porthos confesses to them being bought, yet in one of the best pastry shops of the city and they are so delicious that Aramis doesn't care.

 

He eats one for breakfast right away. Shares the second with Porthos in the middle of his thank-you kiss.

 


	2. December 2nd

In the second box, the one with a Santa sticker on it, Porthos finds a heart-shaped paper (with nothing written on it) and something that he at first believes to be sawdust. So he's confused and it's the morning, so he isn't really awake.

 

“They're breadcrumbs,” Aramis explains, which is somewhat more confusing. But he only smiles in Porthos' intrigued face, gives him a kiss and tells him to “Eat light today.”

 

So Porthos listens, and only has a sandwich for lunch. A fantastic one. With warm bread and melting cheese and....okay. Perhaps it wasn't so light after all. But Porthos loves bread. Porthos would have married bread if he could. He's quite fine with Aramis, but still. Bread.

 

It smells like heaven when he comes back home in the evening. Dark and freezing outside, but cozy inside and for a second, Porthos could almost imagine he's stepped into a bakery instead. Because Aramis knows how much Porthos adores bread. And he's making him dinner. With bread. A lot of it.

 

It's like a grilled cheese workshop in the kitchen. Fresh slices, tons of different cheeses, bacon and ham. He understands the “eat light” advice that he should have followed. It doesn't stop him from loving Aramis immensely, from helping out build the sandwiches, from relaxing while they're in the toaster. Great time to sip wine. Red wine. White one. Rosé. Because Aramis couldn't decide which pairing would be the best and bought three bottles. It's Friday night, reason enough to get tipsy. To pile so many ingredients in between the slices of bread that their mouths are barely enough for the sandwiches.

 

Porthos feels like he could sleep right there on the couch, a messy pile of limbs, intertwined with Aramis. So warm inside his stomach that he wouldn't be cold in the slightest. His stomach indeed the perfect pillow for Aramis and his excellent idea for today.

 

But Porthos does feel he's a bit too full except Aramis certainly isn't done yet. They haven't had dessert. And he's bought Nutella. To make French toasts.

 

Porthos will really have to listen next time.

 


	3. December 3rd

It takes a few minutes for Aramis to wake up completely in the morning and to remember that there are more important things to do than lounge in bed. So he skips to the living room, open his little box in the wooden house and jumps right back into bed with his little treasure for the day.

 

Something which looks like a page torn from a magazine, with fish on it. There's a white card, too, with words in a font which wants to make it look like it's handwritten when actually, it isn't

 

“I stumbled upon it researching an article and I thought it was funny,” Porthos explains, yawning and scratching his face.

 

“Is that what they pay you to do?”

 

“Hush and read. I thought you liked that movie.”

 

“What movie?”

 

“Read.”

 

Aramis huffs, settles against the headboard and then laughs out loud.

 

“It _is_ corny, isn't it?” Porthos sounds so proud. So smug. Aramis pokes him in the ribs just for the sake of making him squirm.

 

“It is. I love it.”

 

_I know they say there's plenty of fish in the sea but I think you're my Nemo._

 

“As long as you're not my Dory and you don't go forgetting about me,” Aramis warns.

 

“I'd never.”

 

Aramis decides it'll be a perfect addition to that frame they have in the entrace where they hang up random bits of paper and pictures that they love. Porthos confesses that it's exactly what he intended for the magazine page and the printed card. Aramis spends half his breakfast re-arranging everything so this little present gets the spotlight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also found the cute quote online: [here](https://fr.pinterest.com/pin/238620480232455059/)


	4. December 4th

Sunday means family dinner. Sunday means having to put on decent clothes, or more decent than the men would wear on a day off. Sunday means not being able to stay indoors and do nothing just the two of them. Which is a shame since on a cold December day, it would be nice to do so.

 

It means Aramis has been standing in front of his closet for long minutes, gauging clothes, picking some, throwing them on the bed, putting them back on the hangers.

 

Until after an excruciatingly long wait, Porthos finally comes out of the bathroom, all flushed from his shower, hair still damp and looking like a god, or so Aramis decides.

 

“Have you opened the calendar?” Aramis asks him and he sighs, loudly, dramatically when Porthos shakes his head.

 

“There's no hurry, cupcake.” He leans forward to kiss pouting lips.

 

“Yes, there is. Go and open it. Please.”

 

“Very well.” Porthos is laughing, hurrying back to the bedroom with his present for the day and to Aramis with his arms crossed on his chest, waiting impatiently. “Did you make these yourself? How many did you make?”

 

It's a heart-shaped blue paper, similar to the one Porthos got two days before, minus the breadcrumbs. It's pretty and it's flawless, which means Aramis didn't get any help from any kids cutting the hearts, but Porthos doesn't understand the message.

 

“It's because I love you,” Aramis emphasizes, grabbing Porthos by his open shirt to bring him closer and give another kiss. “There was a chocolate, too.”

 

“I know. I ate it already.”

 

“Good. I didn't know what else to put in the box. But I'd like you to choose my clothes for me.”

 

“Because you have nothing to wear?”

 

“Because I like it when you do.” And Porthos often does. Often realizes that Aramis wants clothes from Porthos' closet instead of his own. “Because it means you care about me and want me to look spectacular.”

 

“Of course, I do. So today is a present for me _and_ for you?” Aramis nods sheepily at the question and Porthos smiles. “I get to choose then?” he asks to confirm, taking a step back to assess the mess on the bed, the remaining jeans and jumpers on the shelves. Then back at Aramis, half-naked on the plush carpet.

 

Porthos cocks his head, grins wickedly because of his genius idea and it's Sunday. All the time in the world to be lazy and not hurry. He comes flush to Aramis, hooks his thumbs with his underwear and pulls it down.

 

“I choose none then.”

 


	5. December 5th

Porthos is long gone when Aramis wakes up. Gone at ungoldly hours to go who knows where to cover who knows what. Some political convention that Aramis finds boring.

 

He's left a note on the kitchen table. Hastily written, messy handwriting, to tell him to still open the Advent calendar. Just because Porthos isn't there doesn't mean the little wooden box is empty today.

 

Aramis sips on his coffee, wanders to the colourful wooden house, opens the box and finds a 10€ banknote inside. With another messily handwritten note attached to it with a paperclip.

 

_It's Monday. Go buy yourself that coffee you love._

 

The one Aramis _adores_ , but finds so expensive that if he had to indulge everytime he strolled by one of the coffee shops, he'd be broke in a couple of days.

 

_Love you._

 

Aramis looks down at the plain black coffee in his mug, still drinks it all because _coffee_. And Monday. And screaming, crying, fussing children in his very near future. But now there's also sugar and syrup and whipped cream to look forward to and he grins looking down at Porthos' note that he tucks in the pocket of his jeans.

 

Later when Aramis has left work for the day, he finally goes to make good on that treat. The best comfort after a hard day. A large coffee with so much chocolate syrup that the pastry he can buy along with it (because Porthos gave him too much money and Aramis doesn't want it to be wasted) wouldn't have been needed.

 

It still is. Because December and frosting and candy.

 

He sends a happy picture of his snack to Porthos. Sort of a selfie. His face lost in a massive scarf and a fluffy hat. The coffee cup hiding the rest of it. Porthos can still see the corner of a smiling eye and he loves it.

 


	6. December 6th

Porthos only comes back to the city late in the afternoon. Almost two days hardly getting any sleep and without seeing Aramis. Only pictures and even if he's used to it, he always misses it. So when there's warm pizza waiting for him when he finally gets home after work, Porthos is on cloud nine.

 

His favorite flavors because Aramis asked and Aramis almost never forgets what Porthos hates. And long hugs. Because. It's cold and it's dark and it's almost winter outside. It's colorful and cozy inside, the lights on the Christmas tree illuminating the entire appartment. Porthos could doze on the couch. He hates traveling by train, he couldn't catch any rest.

 

“I'll open the Calender for you,” Aramis offers, boucing from the couch and bringing back a small card to Porthos so he can investigate _this_. A glossy picture. Something which could be a postcard actually. There's nothing written on it when Porthos turns it over, though.

 

“It's pretty?”

 

“Try to find what it means.” Aramis is sitting on the edge of the couch, on his hands. Smiling broadly, clearly excited by his idea, his surprise.

 

“You bought me flowers?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You think I'm as beautiful as this?” Porthos hazards and Aramis rolls his eyes. Even this would be too cheesy for them. Porthos snorts. And yawns.

 

“What type of flower is it?” Aramis prompts, peeking at the picture, leaning forward so much that his head almost touches Porthos'.

 

“One that floats on water? How's it called? A water lily?”

 

“Kind of. It's a lotus flower.”

 

“Okay. So? Did you buy me a pond? A lake?”

 

“Right. We're quitting our jobs and becoming horticulturists. Come on.”

 

Aramis grabs Porthos' hand, goes straight to the bedroom. Catches the hem of Porthos' tee-shirt, pulls it off. Kisses Porthos when he's done. Unbuttons Porthos' jeans and pulls them down, too. Kisses Porthos when he straightens up.

 

“Turn around. On the bed. Face first.”

 

“Oh,” Porthos says when he finally gets it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“You were supposed to only get chocolates today but then your schedule changed so you're getting a massage instead. Lie down.”

 

“I'd still love some chocolate, though.”

 

“Later. If you're still awake.”

 

Porthos isn't. He falls asleep halfway through Aramis' massage because his hands are heavenly, the oil smells amazing and he's pretty damn tired.

 


	7. December 7th

Aramis is looking for something on the computer over breakfast. Munching on cereal and downing orange juice as if it was essential fluid to stay alive. His fingers click on the keys repeatedly, he sighs, smiles at Porthos when he sits down on a chair and reaches for the milk.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Looking for you.”

 

Porthos groans. Hates having to deal with this so early in the morning. There's a reason they hardly ever watch TV. He hates seeing himself on the screen.

 

“What? I want to keep myself informed of what's going on in the world,” Aramis says, all innocent, winking, reaching over to pat Porthos' hand and threading their fingers together. Porthos gives him a nasty look. “Plus, I want to see if you wore that perfect hat my mom made you. Ah! Here you are!”

 

Aramis almost claps his hands when he finds the video on the TV channel website. He turns the laptop so that Porthos can't see it. Because Aramis knows how to not upset him. He cooes and awes at Porthos talking, discussing whatever boring things happened at the political convention. All so professional and maybe cold but the hat is here, so is the scarf and so are the gloves and Aramis is satisfied.

 

Immensely proud. He always is.

 

He goes to hug Porthos, lands a loud kiss on his cheek and doesn't let go of his neck. Hugging, hugging, giving so many compliments until finally, Porthos grunts and cracks a small smile. Demands coffee and shooes Aramis away to go open the calendar.

 

_Have a great day! I'm coming over for lunch._

 

Two simple sentences and Aramis is beaming. Going back for more hugs and more thank you's and more praises of how amazing and extraordinary Porthos is. Because Wednesdays are long days at the daycare and if he can escape for an hour to spend it with Porthos, Aramis is all for it.

 

Even if the note in the calendar was a piece of paper ripped from a notebook and hastily written with a leaking pen. It doesn't matter.

 

Porthos coming over at noon with sandwiches and warm soups from the deli is even more spectacular. Aramis is so very content with the change in his usual routine that he won't let go of Porthos in the staff room. Because it's been too long since Porthos came to visit, and people sometimes recognize him from the news and Aramis is so very proud of Porthos.

 

Porthos is proud of himself, too. Of wiping sauce from the corner of Aramis' mouth. Of watching him slurp his soup. Ot watching him grin over the brim of his glass. Of sharing kisses which taste of bacon and mustard.

 


	8. December 8th

There's a chocolate in the Advent Calendar. Somehow, Porthos forgot that they used to have one every day when they bought their calendars. And Aramis seems to have gone traditional, putting one (or more) each time it was his turn to surprise Porthos. Perhaps Porthos should have done the same. Because he's the one who gets to eat one (or more) every two morning while Aramis doesn't.

 

But Aramis doesn't mind. So far, Aramis got cookies and coffee and lunch at work so he's more than fine. Sure, he'd love some chocolate but it doesn't matter. He has to fight Porthos when he wants to force-feed him the one he got today.

 

In the end, they share. And there's chocolate smeared on Aramis' cheek that Porthos kisses (licks).

 

There's also a pretty nice drawing in the wooden house that Porthos discovers after he's done assaulting Aramis with sweet treats.

 

A beautiful, multicolored flower with words written on each petal. Words which spring to Aramis' mind when he thinks about Porthos.

 

_(Drop-dead) Gorgeous. (Excessively) corny. (Terrible yet hilarious) singer. (Perfectly) tall (perfect for cuddles)._

 

“I drew a dog, too. Because you love dogs,” Aramis adds, pointing at the animal next to the flower.

 

“A dog?”

 

Porthos frowns, turns the paper around, cocks his head. Tries to see where the talent mustered for the flower went for the dog to look nothing like one. It looks like....a giraffe?

 

Aramis smacks him upside the head, ignores the chuckles and proceeds to describe the animal with extreme precision until Porthos gets it.

 

Which he does. It doesn't matter if Aramis will never be a talented artist. He drew for Porthos and that's more than enough. More than enough for the piece of paper to be pinned to the board above Porthos' computer at work.

 


	9. December 9th

Aramis leaves home confused about the supposedly really funny joke he found in the Advent calendar. But he doesn't understand. And it's not because he couldn't understand the handwriting. It was very nicely typed. On fine paper, Porthos stealing yet some more office supplies. Maybe it's because it's Friday and Aramis is tired. Or maybe it's because it's too early in the morning.

 

Anyhow, Porthos won't tell him why it's so funny or why he had to bite his cheek to not burst out laughing, both at Aramis' puzzled and overthinking face and at the joke in itself. Porthos finds it hilarious. Finds it hilarious that Aramis would be so lost, begging to figure it out because it won't leave his brain otherwise.

 

Porthos won't have none of it. Porthos shoves him out to work with the piece of paper. Aramis will understand. Eventually.

 

He does much later in the day. Some time after noon. And when he does, there is no stopping him. Porthos' phone gets flooded with texts.

 

_OMG. I got it. Your joke._

 

_It's funny, isn't it?_

 

_Why would you put this in the Calendar?_

 

_Because it's funny. To make you laugh. Didn't you laugh? X_

 

_It's CHEESY._

 

_I know._

 

“ _How does NASA organise their company party? They planet it.” They PLAN IT. I got it, P._

 

_I can see that. Isn't it funny?_

 

_It's terrible._

 

_I found it on the Internet._

 

_You need to stop going on the Internet. That's ground for divorce, you know._

 

_What? The joke?_

 

_Yes. It's the worst._

 

_I love you. You won't divorce me. Do you want another joke?_

 

Porthos waits a long time for a reply to this one. He's grinning in front of his computer, waiting for Aramis to make up his mind. When it's been too long, Porthos just goes for it.

 

_Why do vampires hate cows?_

 

It's almost another half an hour before Aramis replies and Porthos had almost forgotten about his joke.

 

_Because they moo? Whatever I say, it probably won't be the answer so shoot._

 

_Because steaks are bad for their heart._

 

Porthos is chuckling as he types the answer and he's forgotten all about his current work when he sends the text.

 

_???????_

 

_Read it out loud, too._

 

Porthos can just picture Aramis doing this, whispering to himself. He laughs out loud at Aramis' next reply.

 

_I HATE YOU._

 

_I love you, too, 'mis. See you tonight xxx_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's jokes were brought to you by the wonderful Internet. You're welcome.


	10. December 10th

Aramis waits in bed long after he's woken up. Because it's Saturday and it wouldn't do to deprive Porthos of nice and long hours of sleep. But Aramis is restless, already quite ready to start the day. Excited by the free morning and all they'll be able to do together.

 

So when it's almost 9 and he's been quiet for half an hour, he gently taps on Porthos' shoulder. Once, twice. Repeatedly until Porthos eventually stirs and the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is a cheerful Aramis, mere inches from his face. Ready to kiss him hello.

 

Porthos grunts.

 

“'Morning. What time is it?”

 

“Noon!”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“.....Nine?”

 

Porthos grunts again, turns to lie on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. Aramis rubs his bare back, softly kisses Porthos' cheek and tickles his neck with his messy curls.

 

“I'll make us breakfast!” Aramis suddenly decides, springing out of bed. “You can stay here!”

 

Porthos has no intention of moving whatsoever. He needs more than a few minutes to be functiunal. He listens to the cupboards and utensils bang in the kitchen, to Aramis' chirpy whistling and it's not long before he hears Christmas carols. At least that's a smooth way to wake up.

 

“What are you doing here? Go back to bed!”

 

Aramis watches Porthos shuffle to the kitchen, dragging his feet, putting on a huge hoodie. The hood falls perfectly on his head and Porthos doesn't bother shaking it off. His feet are cold but he leans in the doorway, rubs at his eyes and observes Aramis being a busy bee. Porthos is _hungry_.

 

“Nice music, 'mis,” Porthos ignores him, making Aramis lose his train of thoughts.

 

“I know! I saw a poster for some Christmas concert last night and it made me want to listen to those. And then I thought that we could go to the concert. The orchestra looked kind of good.”

 

“Sure. Tonight?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay. Is it my little present for the day?”

 

“No. Your present includes you being in bed.”

 

“Oh. Nice.” Porthos becomes suddenly very interested. Aramis rolls his eyes, focuses on his food preparation.

 

“Not like that. But you still need to go back to bed.”

 

“I'd rather be here with you.”

 

“But today, I'm making you breakfast in bed! I mean, there's a chocolate in the Advent Calendar, that you'll eat _by yourself_ , but I'm making you breakfast in bed so you're going to drag your ass back over there and wait for my toasts and my bacon and...”

 

“You bought bacon?”

 

Porthos' stomach rumbles.

 

“Yes! But in bed! Because if you're there then it's not like I had planned so please....”

 

“Chill, 'mis. I can watch you here and then bring everything back to the bedroom to eat. It's not like I'm going to help you.”

 

“Absolutely not. You stay right where you are.”

 

“Can I sit down?”

 

“.....sure you can.”

 

By the time he's cooked everything, Aramis is wrapped in Porthos' arms, sitting on his lap, the comforter around them both and it's almost like being in bed except they're in the kitchen and it's almost enough for Aramis.

 

He makes them eat lunch in bed since Porthos blew it for breakfast.

 


	11. December 11th

Aramis groans, blinks a couple of times, decides it's better with his eyes closed. Buries into his pillow, clutches the duvet with one hand. Rubs his head against the bedsheets, under the soft skin of Porthos' arm. Grunts at the calm chuckle somewhere on his left.

 

Sighs at the light kiss to his naked shoulder and then shuffles impossibly closer to Porthos under the sheets.

 

Porthos gathers him in his arms, one strong hand on Aramis to keep him close. He kisses the top of his head, blows on the random hair tickling his chin.

 

Aramis clutches Porthos' waist with warm fingers. He holds on and sighs against Porthos' naked chest. His breath is hot. But he doesn't say a word. He mouths at Porthos' skin instead, like a little kid trying to wake up.

 

Porthos rubs Aramis' arm, down and up again. Rubs his back. Kisses his forehead when Aramis looks up for a moment. His eyes still closed. So Porthos also kisses his eyelids until a smile tugs at Aramis' lips. Then he kisses those as well.

 

Aramis shifts closer, manages to hook one of his legs with Porthos' and sighs with contentment at the new position. The duvet slides off his shoulder as Porthos caresses his back. Aramis pouts, whines and Porthos covers him up again.

 

“Thanks,” Aramis mumbles. He nuzzles Porthos' chest with his nose.

 

“Good morning, 'mis.”

 

“'Morning.”

 

Porthos plays with Aramis' hair. Racks his fingers through the locks and listens to how Aramis purrs at the feeling. How he whines when Porthos stops doing it. But Porthos traces down Aramis' back with one lone finger. Warming him right up.

 

“Do you want to know what's in the Calendar for today?”

 

Aramis shakes his head. He's not leaving this bed. He's not leaving Porthos. Not for a single second.

 

“I'm staying right here with you.”

 

“Good. Because there's nothing in it today.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Today, I've decided we're taking it easy and staying right here,” Porthos explains.

 

“Doing....?”

 

“Whatever we want. Right now? I was thinking kisses.”

 

Aramis finally opens his eyes. Finds Porthos smiling down at him, with his beautiful eyes and his pretty dimples and his all around perfect face. Aramis is so in love. Aramis is very happy. He blinks a couple of times.

 

“Kisses are good. I can live on kisses.”

 

Aramis lifts himself up, Porthos meets him halfway. The duvet falls back from Aramis' shoulders and they both snuggle under it again.

 


	12. December 12th

There's only a time and a place on the little heart-shaped paper Porthos finds in the Calendar before going to work. There's also some chocolate that he eats on the way to the office. He's still puzzled by the time and the place since Aramis wouldn't tell him anything.

 

Simply to show up there in time. He said so with a bright smile on his face and then he gave Porthos a loud kiss, straightened his scarf and his hat, told him to wear exactly the same thing tonight (the time on the paper) and then patted Porthos' ass as a good bye.

 

So now it's 6pm and Porthos is waiting in front of the statue where Aramis told him to wait. Next to the gardens and the large avenues which are always bustling with people. Freezing his ass off. Freezing all over. There's sort of a mist in the air. A clear fog and the Christmas lights don't glow as much as they should. It's still pretty.

 

“You're here!” Aramis exclaims, bouncing, complaining that there's food all over his shirt because some kids don't know how to eat like normal human beings. Kissing Porthos soundly on the little spot that's available in between the huge scarf and the knitted winter hat. Linking their arms together and leading him where it is that he wants to go.

 

To the outdoor Christmas market with the tiny wooden cabins and a gigantic Christmas tree with wonderful garlands and ornaments: angels and reindeers and bells and snowballs. Red and green and white and it's like a winter wonderland.

 

Crowded with people and children and loud music. Christmas carols that Aramis hums under his breath. Christmas carols that Porthos also has to hum after a while because it's addictive. He's loving this. Strolling with Aramis glued by his side. Sipping mulled wine, eating waffles with powdered sugar and Nutella for dinner. Being dragged to see nice things to buy.

 

Wiping Nutella from Aramis' cheek and hearing him giggle whenever he sees something he likes. Whenever he cooes before he spots a dog.

 

Seating on a bench to listen to the group of carolers and admiring the Nativity scene and Aramis pouting because it would be so much better if it were an actual cow and an actual donkey instead of fake ones.

 

This is the best surprise Aramis could have chosen for the start of the week and he beams at the compliment, holding on to Porthos, tipping his chin up to smile at him. Holding on to Porthos' waist and kissing the tip of his nose just because. Kissing freezing skin and deciding some more wine is in order.

 

Being a bit tipsy a couple of hours later.

 


	13. December 13th

Porthos is taking Aramis out tonight. Which meets no complaint when he tells him in the morning. Because what's better than being with Porthos cuddling on the couch is to be with Porthos out in the city, doing whatever Porthos has planned for them. As long as it doesn't mean walking around in the freezing night. One evening was enough, thank you very much.

 

And Aramis is clingy. Because Porthos has to leave in the morning and will only come back on Friday. So Aramis is upset. That he won't see Porthos for three days. So he's pouting when they meet up, until Porthos leads him to Aramis' favorite Italian restaurant and provides him with a large amount of pasta and cheese.

 

And Aramis forgets that he's a little upset.

 

“But they could have sent somebody else,” he keeps on trying to convince Porthos, which is a lost cause.

 

“I want to go.”

 

“I know. But they could have sent that girl. What's her name....”

 

“She's coming, too. It's a two men's job. But don't worry, 'mis. I'll be back before you can even blink.”

 

“Still.”

 

Aramis munches on his food, frowning, giggling when Porthos makes a silly face to lighten his mood. Because Aramis is used to Porthos being away often. He's used to sleeping alone and he's used to long phone calls and endless series of texts to make up for lost time together. It doesn't mean he'll ever stop fussing about it.

 

But again, he knows he'll fuss over whatever silly present Porthos brings him back. And there was chocolate in his Calendar when he woke up and Porthos is being his charming self and Aramis loves him a bunch, whether Porthos is right there in front of him or hundreds of miles away.

 

“I'm taking you to the movies next,” Porthos explains over dessert.

 

“Oooooh. But it's Tuesday.”

 

“So?”

 

“You like watching football on Tuesdays.”

 

“So? I won't see your pretty face for three days. I'd rather go to the movies than watch football.”

 

“Nice,” Aramis beams. He kisses Porthos soundly and won't stop pestering him to find what film they're going to see.

 

When Aramis realizes they're going to see that new Disney movie everybody has been talking about and that he's been itching to see for himself, he decides Porthos is the best. Even if he has to go away for his work.

 

And they sit in the last row. They share popcorn. They share kisses and Aramis doesn't let go of Porthos up until they fall asleep in bed at home.

 


	14. December 14th

In his semi-drowsiness so early in the morning, Aramis packs off Porthos with enough chocolates to last the entire trip. Then he drops back into bed, too sleepy so early to be actually upset that Porthos won't be home for a couple of days.

 

When he wakes up enough an hour later, he sends Porthos a text, saying more than the grunts he gave him earlier, his head half buried under the duvet.

 

_Good morning! Don't reply to any of my texts today! Xx_

 

 _Why?_ Comes so quickly that Aramis doesn't have time to set the phone away.

 

_You're already breaking the rule! Don't reply._

 

Aramis eyes his phone carefully, waiting for a reply but Porthos seems to have gotten the message. And throughout the day, everytime he checks his phone for updates, there's likely another text from Aramis.

 

Each text only contains one word and at first Porthos is a little confused. He thinks Aramis' phone is either broken or malfunctioning. That it's not sending the entire length of the message. Porthos gets it quickly, though, and applaudes Aramis' ingeniosity when it comes to making up for lost time together.

 

The first series of texts Porthos receives reads as such:

 

_I_

 

_Love_

 

_You_

 

_Very_

 

_Much_

 

And a smiley for good measure.

 

With a kiss.

 

Later at lunch, the series get more elaborate and Porthos can't guess what's to follow as easily as he could the first time around. He doubts Aramis came up with all these quotes by himself and if he was the one thinking that Porthos was corny for finding cheesy stuff on the Internet, Aramis is on a sure path to become a master in this art.

 

Porthos tries not to sigh too loudly over coffee when he finishes his second series of texts. They're sent so fast that Aramis must either have a lot of free time or ignore the kids. Or let them paint and play by themselves.

 

_You_

 

_Make_

 

_My_

 

_Heart_

 

_Smile_

 

Porthos smiles into his scarf, fights the urge to reply but don't want Aramis to fuss back in the city.

 

He groans at the next one. But it's too cute not to pocket his phone with a bigger smile on his face. Because Aramis finishes it off with an adorable picture of two penguins rubbing their beaks together and kissing.

 

_I_

 

_Like_

 

_You_

 

_A_

 

_Lottle_

 

_It's_

 

_Like_

 

_A_

 

_Little_

 

_Except_

 

_A_

 

_Lot._

 

Porthos's day becomes far busier after this and when he catches a break and can look at his phone next, he has to scroll quite a lot to get to the beginning of the new series.

 

_You're_

 

_Kinda_

 

_Sorta_

 

_Basically_

 

_Pretty_

 

_Much_

 

_Always_

 

_On_

 

_My_

 

_Mind_

 

Porthos neglected his phone for so long that a new series arrives right when he's done marveling at how cheesy they can be with Aramis and how it only makes the time apart more bearable.

 

_I_

 

_Love_

 

_You_

 

_From_

 

_My_

 

_Head_

 

_Tomatoes_

 

Porthos snorts coffee when he gets it, earns himself some side glances from his colleagues but he wouldn't share the reason for his happiness with anyone but Aramis.

 

In his hotel room, Porthos collapses on his bed, waiting for an update.

 

_I_

 

_Wish_

 

_I_

 

_Could_

 

_Teleport_

 

_To_

 

_You...._

 

Porthos wishes it, too. But Aramis has made the day extremely better and more enjoyable than Porthos expected. And the last update that he gets sets a different mood and Porthos has to call back. Not caring if he's disregarding any rule that Aramis set in the morning.

 

_Yes_

 

_I_

 

_Have_

 

_A_

 

_Dirty_

 

_Mind_

 

_And_

 

_Right_

 

_Now_

 

_You're_

 

_Running_

 

_Through_

 

_It...._

 

_Naked_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy love quotes courtesy of Pinterest.


	15. December 15th

It's a little treasure hunt, Aramis comes to realize when he opens his Advent Calendar. Simply because Porthos isn't in town doesn't mean he didn't plan ahead. And there's a plain card today, telling Aramis to go check something under the Christmas tree.

 

Among the few presents they've already bought and wrapped, Aramis finds another envelope telling him to go look in the laundry basket. He hurries to the bathroom, excited about waking up to this in an empty appartment. Glad that Porthos planned this. And Aramis wants to win and get to the end as fast as he can.

 

Except the next enveloppe contains some sort of riddle and he has no time to do that before work. He still takes the message along with him and when he gets a break, he loses no time solving it. Only to realize that it's telling him to go check that envelope he found in the mail yesterday. The one he almost opened until he saw Porthos' big warning on it to _not open this before December 15_ _th_.

 

Amazingly, Aramis waited and put it by the Calendar. He would have opened it as soon as he woke if it hadn't been for the tinier envelope inside the big one. The one with the other warning, telling him to _not open it until he had solved some sort of riddle_. And since Aramis listens to instructions and didn't find the riddle until the laundry basket, he hasn't opened that next clue yet.

 

He's even more impatient than usual to be done with work now. Even if it's to come back to an empty appartment without any Porthos in it. Even more frustrated when Porthos texts him in the afternoon.

 

_Did you finish my little quest?_

 

_Noooooooooooo. I'm at work._

 

_You didn't crack it this morning?_

 

_Nooooooooooooo. I woke up late._

 

_Of course. Call me when you get to the end. Xx_

 

Aramis rushes to the enveloppe in the evening, tears it opens and discovers that he has to go find his favorite book on the shelves. He does so incredibly fast and sure enough, there's a tiny package hidden behind it.

 

Aramis also tears this open and then there's a key ring with a ceramique dog dangling from his fingers now and he loves it. He puts all his keys on it, snaps a picture that he sends to Porthos and _then_ calls to thank him. Because it was a fun way to spend the day.

 


	16. December 16th

First, Aramis gave Porthos a ton of candy. That he packed in his suitcase on Tuesday night before Porthos left for his excruciating few days away from Aramis. Mini-candy in a little bag with the express instruction that Porthos shouldn't open it until Friday. Which he didn't. So now he has candy and enough treats to last him the hours it takes him to get back to the city and to Aramis.

 

Then, Aramis said that he had a surprise for Porthos, when they met in town because they had made plans to go out with a couple of friends. A whispered promise in Porthos' ear after a long hug, many kisses and I love you's, I missed you, You should never leave for so long, What did you bring me back ? A surprise including apparently wonderful things but Aramis won't give Porthos any more hint.

 

But the surprise is quickly obvious later in the evening at home. When it's almost midnight and they're kind of tipsy. And Aramis pushes Porthos backwards to their bedroom. Kisses him with the passion he's fuelled on for three days. Unbuckles Porthos' pants, pulls them down, pulls Porthos' underwear down as well, and drops to his knees.

 

And Porthos has never been more glad to be back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little tipsy, too because school break hence wine to celebrate. But let your imagination finish that lovely scene!


	17. December 17th

“Don't open it!”

 

The shout startles Aramis whose hand freezes on the Advent Calendar. Porthos is also frozen in the doorway, his face a bit crestfallen that the little box is already half open. Aramis pushes it closed very slowly and carefully.

 

“How come?”

 

“I mean, sorry. You can open it but I found something the other day that I wanted to give you today. So I wanted to switch what's inside to another day. But yes, sorry. Go ahead.”

 

“Something else?”

 

Aramis is very interested. He rocks back and forth on his heels, barefoot in his pjs. And studies Porthos who disappears in the bedroom to retrieve that mystery item. In the meantime, he nevertheless opens the Calendar, finds the pretty (and cheesy) love quote, presses it to his heart and then sets it on display by the mismatched Nativity scene.

 

_We were always meant to bee._

 

Aramis adores the drawing of the two bees on the card, with pink hearts. A picture which was obviously printed because there is no way Porthos would be so talented to draw it himself.

 

“Here you go. Sorry it's not gift wrapped. There was no time.”

 

Aramis grabs the plastic bag, which comes from a rather well-known department store. A big plastic bag with something soft inside. Aramis looks at Porthos, baffled.

 

“That looks like an actual present.”

 

“Yep. Because you wanted it and I saw it and I thought what the hell. Plus, I didn't want to wait until Christmas.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Aramis reaches up to kiss Porthos thank you, delighted and then his eyes widen because inside the plastic bag, there's that gorgeous and gigantic scarf he saw while shopping. The one the shop attendant told him was meant for women before she re-directed him to the Men's section of the store. Offending Aramis so much that he left without buying anything for his sisters, he'll find other places to shop for them. Offending him so much that he vowed never to set foot in the place ever again.

 

Because who cares if it's meant for women if he likes the colors and the shape? He still adores it when he wraps it around his neck, giddy with love and joy and then hugs Porthos so tight it makes Porthos laugh out loud and kiss the top of Aramis' head.

 


	18. December 18th

With Aramis sprawled on top of him on the couch because it's too cold to go outside for the day and the best Sundays are spent doing nothing inside, it's a bit tricky for Porthos to open the enveloppe he found in the Calendar. It's glued with Christmas stickers: a snowman, a bear which is ice skating and is carrying a present, a Christmas tree and a reindeer wearing a garland on its antlers.

 

Inside the enveloppe, Porthos unfolds a plain white piece of paper and Aramis hums thoughtfully, even if with his back to Porthos' chest, he can't really see Porthos' reaction.

 

“You drew me something. Again.”

 

Aramis hums in agreement.

 

“I did. Because you like my drawings.”

 

Porthos nods and kisses Aramis' hair, blows on it so it doesn't get inside his mouth.

 

“I do. I can almost see what this one represents.”

 

Aramis shifts on the couch, struggles to kneel in front of Porthos, the blanket falling from his shoulders. Just in time to catch Porthos' little smirk.

 

“It's a bottle of water,” Aramis explains.

 

But there's no need. Porthos has understood perfectly what it means. He would have gotten the reference even without the caption, beautifully hand-written: _Do you remember how we met? Best spilled water of my life._

 

“I get it, 'mis. I've never been more glad of such a mistake.”

 

“So was I. I mean, not when you did it because I was soaked and the baby was soaked and she...was it a girl? I think it was a girl. She starting wailing and it was all your fault.”

 

“Yeah, _that_ I'm sorry for. But not the rest. Best investigation of my life.”

 

Porthos reaches to kiss Aramis. He can't quite remember what it was that he was investigating, only that he was in a daycare and he was drinking and doing a million things at the same time. And then he turned around in a hurry, bumped rather hard into that stranger which would turn out to be Aramis. And spilled the entire remainder of his water on him and the baby (Porthos thinks it was a boy but who cares?) Aramis was looking after back then.

 

He does remember Aramis' furious eyes and the stammering and then the trip to the staff room to apologize and then the interdiction for the journalists to come near the kids in the daycare while they were asleep because nobody wanted another of these outbursts.

 

How old would that tiny baby be now? Five? Six? It's hard to say but it really was cute in Aramis' arms and even if Porthos deeply upset it (them) all those years ago, it also led to him being sneaky enough to get Aramis' number so he could pay for the drycleaning. Disregarding the fact that water wouldn't have stained Aramis' clothes anyway.

 


	19. December 19th

Aramis tries not to look too disappointed. When he opens the Calendar in the morning, it's empty. Maybe Porthos forgot because he was away last week. Maybe he meant to switch stuff on Saturday and mixed things up and forgot to put something in the box for today. Maybe he forgot? Aramis can't believe Porthos would forget, Porthos is very organized.

 

But Aramis won't demand things. Maybe Porthos has a plan. Since Porthos doesn't look any different in the morning. Going through their routine as if nothing was different. As if nothing wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

 

Porthos gives Aramis a long kiss when they both leave for work and tells him that he'll see him tonight. Tells him that he loves him. Aramis says the same, sulks a little throughout the day when nothing out of the ordinary happens. When he receives no call, no text, nothing to show that Porthos could have suddenly remembered he forgot something important.

 

By the time he leaves work, Aramis is partly convinced something should be happening at home. Or rather, he strongly hopes so. Not that he's demanding or that he would get mad if Porthos actually forgot about the Calendar but it's so completely out of character that Aramis has to be suspicious.

 

But the appartment looks oddly normal when he turns the key in the lock and opens the door. Why would he have expected something grandiose? It's only a Monday, a random day on their Calendar and even though they've given each other sweet proof of love for these past two weeks, and that Porthos gave Aramis awesome little presents, there is no reason to expect something extraordinary on a normal day.

 

So Aramis busies himself with chores, still checks the Calendar again to be sure he didn't miss anything earlier in the day. It's still empty.

 

He _is_ pouting when Porthos comes home. Which makes Porthos chuckle and kiss the pout away. Or try to.

 

“Did someone throw up on you today?” Porthos jokes.

 

“Yes, but that's not the problem. Two, actually.”

 

“What's the problem, then?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” Porthos repeats, mischief shining in his eyes and he engulfs Aramis in a tight hug, smothers him to his chest.

 

“Let me go!” Aramis mumbles but Porthos doesn't listen. Aramis surrenders and then mumbles some more.

 

“What was that? Are you upset there was nothing for you in the Calendar today?”

 

“I knew it!” Aramis exclaims, struggling to take a step back, cheeks aflame and unable to be mad at Porthos who looks so cheeky it's adorable. “I knew you didn't just forget!”

 

“Of course not. Hold on a sec'.”

 

Porthos gives Aramis one last resounding kiss, grabs him by the hand and leads him to the bedroom where he rummages in his drawers until he finds what he's looking for.

 

“Here you go. You're welcome.”

 

Aramis clutches the pretty postcard with the Christmas tree, the gingerbread cookies and the cat. Aramis likes this alone. He likes what's written on the other side better. Because it makes up for his disappointment during the day. It paints a pretty picture for the evening.

 

He lets Porthos sneak behind him, let him sneak his arms around his waist and Aramis rests his head on Porthos' chest. Lets Porthos kiss his neck softly. Decides Porthos is absolutely forgiven and doesn't care much about food for the rest of the night.

 

_Your clothes would look nice on my bedroom floor._

 

They don't. They're scattered everywhere, Aramis takes forever to find his underwear later when he wants to tidy the room but he doesn't care. Porthos naked in bed is rather nice as well. Porthos nakes would be nice anywhere.

 

 

 


	20. December 20th

Aramis is grinning cheekily, trying to infuriate Porthos but it's clearly not working. Not so early in the day. Not when Porthos hasn't finished his coffee. Not when Porthos knows that even though Aramis put nothing in the Advent Calendar this morning, he has indeed something for Porthos.

 

He's simply not giving it as retaliation for the long wait Porthos put him through the previous day. But Porthos doesn't really care. Porthos knows he'll get something. And not biting to Aramis' jokes means it aggraviates _Aramis_ instead. Which is a lovely sight since Aramis can't stay mad at Porthos for longer than five minutes. Not over something as silly as this.

 

“Suit yourself then,” Aramis huffs. “I might not give you anything after all.”

 

“I doubt that,” Porthos scoffs. “You're too impatient to keep it all to yourself.”

 

“.....True.”

 

“See? I know you.”

 

Porthos leans over, kisses Aramis, tells him he is a little impatient to know what's in store for tonight and tries to play all excited when the evening comes.

 

“That looks like it was wrapped by a professional.”

 

Porthos compliments the square present Aramis puts on his lap. The one which is wrapped in mismatched papers and with too much tape surrounding it.

 

Aramis scowls, punches Porthos' shoulder.

 

“Hush. Open it.”

 

“It is beautiful, though, 'mis. I love the ribbon.”

 

“So do I! Don't mess it up too much. I want to keep it.”

 

“Will do.”

 

So Porthos is very careful untying the ribbon. But not so careful ripping the paper to get to the inside of what looks like an actual Christmas present. Aramis is literally bouncing by his side, grinning widely when Porthos uncovers the framed photograph.

 

“That's us!” Aramis points out.

 

Because it's a blurry picture and the night it was taken on ended in a fuzzy memory so Porthos might need the reminder. He doesn't. Except for the early hours of this particular night, he remembers their wedding day perfectly. He remembers the silly decorations and the silly speeches and how funny the entire ceremony was because they didn't want something boring. Or something too tedious.

 

They wanted to have fun. And they did. They drank too much and they danced too much and one of their friends had given them rings which were actually candy and they wore them for about a couple of hours before Aramis ate them both.

 

There were so many pictures taken that day that about six months might have passed since then but they still haven't been through all of the photographs. They still haven't made an album to keep. But this one, the blurry shot with Aramis' face pressed to his own, half a glass of champagne blocking the picture, Porthos adores it.

 

For the smiles and the sparkling eyes and the messy hair and how firmly Aramis was gripping his waist so he wouldn't tip over and fall on the photographer.

 


	21. December 21th

Porthos would apologize for the lack of creativity today. For the box of chocolate he gives Aramis because he's short on cheesy quotes or jokes for the time being. Because he's too busy and it was sort of last minute. The little gift seems like nothing compared to the amazing presents they've given one another lately.

 

So Porthos feels a bit sheepish when he hands the box to Aramis. A box too big for the Calendar. A box which would last weeks if not months. Which _should_ last weeks if not months.

 

On the other hand, Aramis couldn't be happier about it. Because they are a brand he adores. A brand he would buy all year round if he could and if he didn't value his health as much as he does.

 

A box which nevertheless almost doesn't make it to the evening. Because Aramis brings it to work, hides his all time favorites from his co-workers and then shares the rest with them.

 

But Aramis eats too much nonetheless and complains loud and clear back at home that he has a stomach ache. That he couldn't possibly eat more for the day. That he is done with chocolate until next December. That he can't even sip the soup Porthos warmed up for them.

 

He may have eaten too much and be sick, but Aramis also does it so that Porthos can lift his tee-shirt and rub his tummy slowly to make the pain go away.

 


	22. December 22nd

Aramis doesn't feel so great when he wakes up. He's no idea if it's because of all the chocolate he ate the day before. Or if it's because it's suddenly very cold because it's winter. Or if it's because it was raining when he came back home last night. Because he was wearing so many clothes and a winter hat and gloves and his new favorite scarf Porthos gave him the previous Saturday. So it shouldn't have affected him.

 

Whatever it is, Aramis felt like throwing up during the night and now the prospect of having to go to work is less than enchanting.

 

When Porthos feels Aramis' forehead though, there seems to be no fever. But he's still concerned. Frowning at the bundle that is Aramis wrapped in the duvet, only his eyes peeking out. Shining eyes. His mouth is covered by the bedsheets but it doesn't stop him from fussing.

 

“It's because I haven't eaten last night. I'll be better after breakfast. But it hurts....”

 

“Where?”

 

“I don't know....”

 

Porthos would roll his eyes at the answer but he's on a clock, too, as much as he loves Aramis and he wants to help and take care of him.

 

“.....It's like I want to throw up but I can't....”

 

“One of those stupid brats was sick, I'm sure.”

 

“They're not brats,” Aramis mumbles. Porthos pats his head.

 

“Don't go to work, though.”

 

“I won't.”

 

Aramis wouldn't go anywhere near the kids if there was the slightest possibility that he could be sick. So after Porthos stalling as much as he can, and providing Aramis with all that he could need, Aramis ends up by himself at home.

 

Trying to sleep and then calling work and then calling the doctor and then trying to eat. And after that, he feels somewhat better. Enough to go to the pharmacy after his doctor appointment to collect all of his meds.

 

Enough to be sitting on the couch, wrapped in the same duvet Porthos left him in in the morning when Porthos eventually comes back home from work. He would have come back and checked on Aramis over lunch but the interview lasted too long and he could only send a sorry text and then Aramis had a really nice Advent Calendar surprise planned for today so Porthos felt even worse to not be around while Aramis was in pain.

 

Porthos sets the pretty red and green bouquet on the coffee table and Aramis beams up at him. Still with shining eyes and meds scattered everywhere around him. But happy.

 

“Do you like them?” Aramis asks, tilting his head at the flowers.

 

“They're great. Everyone was jealous.”

 

“I bet they were.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Why couldn't you?”

 

“Will you make me sick or something?”

 

Aramis pauses and reflects on the question then shrugs.

 

“Probably not.”

 

“I'll take my chances anyway,” Porthos decides and gives Aramis a kiss, before he sits on the couch and gathers a sick Aramis in his arms to thank him some more and take perfect care of him for the rest of the day.

 


	23. December 23rd

In the morning, Aramis' health still isn't perfect so he gets an early Christmas break. But not of his own free will and he grumbles a little, because there were less kids at the daycare during the school break and they could do more fun activities and he's missing so many of them.

 

On the plus side, though, Porthos' boss agrees to him finishing up his article at home so he doesn't have to leave Aramis by himself. Which is greatly appreciated.

 

Aramis is comatose on the couch, watching movies and documentaries about wild animals while Porthos works from the dining table. So many files, papers and notebooks on it that it's a jungle of its own.

 

And when he's done, Porthos gets to cuddle Aramis. To hand him the pretty card with the glitter which was in the Advent Calendar. What's one more cheesy love quote?

 

Aramis loves it.

 

_And my heart's at home when my hand is holding yours._

 

So that's what they do. They hold hands and Porthos tells Aramis whatever fairytales he can remember. Until Aramis dozes off and drools all over Porthos' shirt.

 


	24. December 24th

Even if Aramis seems to be feeling a bit better when he wakes up on Christmas Eve, Porthos isn't so sure that they should carry on with their Christmas plans. It might be for the best to stay at home for another night and have a quiet evening.

 

But Aramis is adamant that they should go to his parents'. Because then they attend the Christmas Eve service and he'll bundle up so he doesn't feel cold in the church. And his parents' home is really cozy, there's a fireplace and a giant Christmas tree with so many beautifully wrapped presents underneath it that it looks fantastic. So pretty. And there's good food after church, even though Aramis isn't so sure that he'll eat much.

 

He also wants to see his sister. And his nephews and the little baby who is so small. Except then Porthos reminds him that perhaps it'd be best if he didn't hold the little boy. Wouldn't want him to get sick as well.

 

Aramis pouts, would sulk yet eventually realizes Porthos is correct. But they'll still go to his family and stay the night and then open presents in the morning and then go to Porthos' friends on Christmas Day. Like they always do.

 

And that's enough to make Aramis happy and for him to forget his runny nose and the headache he sometimes get. Which is one of the reasons why Porthos warns him that they should keep the last little gift in the Advent Calendar for later. When Aramis will have fully recovered.

 

Aramis is excited enough in his sickness to hand it to Porthos, though. The tiny bottle of limoncello which looks yummy and which reminded him so much of their honeymoon that he had to buy it for Porthos. And for himself.

 

Porthos loves it, puts in on display by the Christmas tree with that picture of their wedding that Aramis also gave him a few days ago.

 

Because Aramis is the best, loves Porthos, loves them both together, Porthos and himself. That he loves everything that they have together. Everything that they are building and it doesn't matter if he sniffs right in Porthos' face when he gets a thank you kiss. Porthos loves him, too, nonetheless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the daily little update and all that remains to say is: Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas, I'm wishing you Very, very happy holidays :)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://i-own-loki.tumblr.com/) , as always.


End file.
